Farewell Solitary
by Raven The Dark Angel
Summary: What if Aion hadn't shown up and the tragedy of the orphanage never happened? What if Joshua joined the order with Rosette? This is their story. This is how their lives should have been. (Eventual RxC & JxAz)


**Author's Note:** After seeing/reading the past episode I couldn't help to think what if Aion never came and messed things up? Here's a take on what their life could have been like. Also if you see inconstancies with the original plot please keep in mind this is an AU however slight it may be and I have only read up to Vol. 5 and watched up to Vol 3.

**Slang note:** I do use some 1920's slang. All meanings are placed at the end.

* * *

**Farewell Solitary**

By Raven the Dark Angel

**Chapter 1: The Light at the End of Darkness**

* * *

_Forever…I wish it could stay like this forever._

Chrno placed his hand on the concrete entrance of the tomb as he peered out into the night's sky. So much had happened in that year. It was kind of funny. He never thought he'd be standing outside again, never mind being able to smile once more. It was so unexpected. Those children, if it weren't for them, he would still be sleeping, letting the time he had left slip away all for nothing. But now there was hope, now he had a second chance.

_What is it that I'm feeling?_

He had never experienced such a thing before. It was all so new. Magdalene had only given him a glimpse into what it all could be like. But these children, they had opened up the door of his tomb and opened up the door to a world of so much more. They dragged him out of the darkness and into light. He squinted at first, at the brightness of it all, unable to clearly see, but once his eyes came into focus he saw the beauty unfold before him.

_It's so warm… as if the sun were shining down on me, deep inside._

They welcomed and accepted him with open arms as if he weren't a demon at all. He wondered if they truly believed that he was, yet either way they treated him like another friend to play with and shared so many things with him. They taught him how to fish cheering him on when he caught his first, despite how tiny it may have been. They snuck him food and smiled as he ate. They sat around him listening ever so carefully to the stories he told. They laughed, they cried, they argued, they revealed their hopes and dreams to him and in doing so they had given him some of his own.

"Chrno!" a tiny voice called breaking his daze.

"Rosette?" The demon focused his eyes upon the child noticing her chest heaving as her hands shook, gripping the lantern. "What's wrong! Is something the matter? Why are you here so late?"

"It's Joshua!" she chocked as moisture welled inside her eyes, "He…he made the decision without me!"

The demon exhaled the breath he held thinking the worst. The boy had always been ill ever since he met him and lately on visits Rosette had come alone. If only he wasn't so powerless he might be able to heal her brother…. "Hey it'll be okay," he offered placing his hands gently on her shivering shoulders.

"No it won't!" she shouted clamping her eyes shut to subside the liquid threatening to overflow, "They're going to take him away! They're going to take Joshua away! Why Chrno! Why!"

The lantern fell to the ground, sliding out of tiny fingers as the demon hesitantly encircled his arms around her. She clung to him, strengthening their embrace and buried her face into his shoulder, hiding her emotion behind the purple locks of his hair. Chrno's body stiffened at the sudden contact, but the child didn't seem to notice as she finally gave in and spilled her anguish into the crook of his neck.

_I'm not crying…_She told herself nuzzling her nose deeper against his collar. _I'm not…_

Chrno sighed rubbing his hand along her golden tresses while the other wrapped around her waist, holding her hip firmly in place. "Come on, let's go inside," he coaxed as another breeze splashed against them and soaked through their clothes. He placed his hand atop hers, but she only dug her fingers deeper in his cloak.

"Rosette?" he whispered feeling her hands slide down his chest and burry themselves into suede and fringe. The girl took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. With a final sniffle, she rubbed her nose and eyes against him drying away any evidence of her release. She couldn't let anyone see her cry, not even Chrno. Even if he did suspect it, she still wouldn't let him see it. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She had to stay strong.

Rosette pulled away from him and managed a tiny smile.

"Are you okay?" he questioned gripping her shoulders and focused his eyes upon hers.

"Yeah…" she replied hoarsely and cleared her throat as she retrieved the lantern, now extinguished from the wind of the fall. She sighed, glairing at the wick, knowing she had used all the matches on the way here. It wasn't her fault they kept breaking. Maybe he had more?

"Come on," he repeated, this time taking her hand in his and lead her into the darkness of the tomb.

Rosette immediately seized a clump of fabric with her free hand as she followed him careful to place her steps. She couldn't make out anything at all except for the faint glow of her companion's eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't been in here before, it's just the difference between being there at night instead of day was more than just a little unsettling. She opened and shut her eyes twice and gulped at the lack of alteration between them.

"Chrno…" Rosette whispered uncertainly.

"It's alright," he assured and gave her hand a squeeze, "We're almost there." With a few more paces the demon halted and placed his hand upon the wall causing the candles lined in the room to light up one by one like dominos.

He let go of her hand as he smiled down at her and walked over to the coffin in the middle of the room. The girl folded her arms trying to huddle for warmth as she watched her friend settle on the floor with his back against the stone frame of the casket.

"Is this where you sleep?" She questioned looking around the room as if it were her first time.

"Yep."

"Um… isn't it kind of hard though?" She asked sitting down next to him as a shiver slithered up her back at the cold concrete.

"Not really," he replied. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well I don't like it! Next time I come to visit you, I'll sneak a pillow for you, got it?"

Chrno smiled. "You really don't have to, Rosette. It's fine."

"Don't be silly!" she chastised, "No wonder you're so tired all the time! It's because you aren't sleeping well!"

He sighed. "It really isn't that-"

"And you could use a blanket too!"

The demon smiled at her again. "Are you cold?" he questioned, watching her blow on her hands and rub them together, trying to create friction.

He didn't wait for her to reply. She would never admit it; never show any kind of weakness, Chrno observed and pulled the cloak over his head and tried to place it over her exposed legs.

"Won't you be cold?" she protested, insisting upon giving it back.

"Demons don't feel the weather like you humans do," he explained, causing her to relax after a final moment's hesitation, but she still eyed him for any signs of goosebumps.

The girl slumped back, adjusting the material as she tucked her legs closer and snuggled herself under the makeshift blanket.

"Better?" he inquired scooting closer and draped his arm over his knee.

She nodded as her eyes trailed downward, sliding down the demon's black sleeves and buckles to his clawed fingers that rested upon the ground. They were so sharp and yet their owner was so gentle. "Can I spend the night with you?" she asked idly.

Chrno's breath caught in his throat, momentarily startled. "What? Why?"

"It's too cold out there and I don't have any more matches for the lantern. Please Chrno? I mean if that's okay with you…" she trailed off her eyes falling to the floor.

"Well sure it is, but won't they be worried about you?" he reasoned.

Rosette scrunched her brows and lifted her chin at a defiant angle. "Let them worry! Serves them right for trying to take Joshua away!"

Chrno slowly shook his head with a smile and pulled out the ribbon in his hair, causing the purple braid to unravel. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. "Well goodnight then."

"Chrno…"

"Yes?" A red eye opened.

"Are you sure you don't get cold?"

"I'm sure." He closed his eyes again but couldn't help but beam into a full fledged grin as he felt the girl drape half of the cloak over him.

"Let's share okay?" she offered looking into his gentle crimson orbs. "Get your toes under too!" She ordered pointing out the bare skin and he complied with a chuckle.

"Everything is so much better when you share, don't you think?" Rosette commented and snuggled against him, fastening her fingers into his shirt.

"It is." He agreed folding his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He closed his eyes, feeling the child's warmth permeate through his clothing and her legs tangle with his own. Her breathing slowed as she drifted off into sleep, lulling Chrno to do the same, but he couldn't help but to plea one silent request: _I wish it could say like this forever…_

* * *

"-sette! Rosette!"

The girl pried open an eye and stifled a yawn as she stretched an arm out. Ugh…where was she? She placed her hand on the bottom of her back trying to smooth away the dull ache while she rubbed the sleep off her eye with the other.

"Rosette!"

The familiar voice echoed against the hall. Was that Ms. Jean…? Ms. Jean! Rosette shot to a stand, knocking off the cloak draped over her. She glanced back down, expecting to spot a slumbering demon but there was none to be found. Chrno…where was he?

"Rosette!"

She didn't have time to think of that, she realized, snatching up the lantern and dashed into the hall. She quickly slammed her foot on the ground yet instead of splashing the water that lay there before she slipped on ice. A strangled cry emitted from her throat as her bottom met the ground. She careened toward the exit at an exhilarating speed, scrapping her skirt and legs against scattered stays of jagged frost. She screamed as the light grew brighter, knowing she was running out of road and flew forward at the sudden change in pavement.

With a loud "oof", the girl landed and sputtered out a few strands of grass. She tried to lift herself but her weakened limbs only shook and she quickly gave up with an annoyed groan.

"Rosette!"

The girl pounded her fist against the ground. "Yeah, yeah! Dry up already! I'm coming!" she huffed and picked herself up. "Geeze!" She dusted herself off and trampled through the greenery to the voice not too far away. With a couple more large strides, she pushed aside a curtain of vines to reveal an exasperated Ms. Jean in the company of the minister.

Rosette scrunched her face at the man but her breath quickly ran short at the sudden crush of Ms. Jean's arms. "Oh I was so worried!" she cried, "Where were you! Were you hurt! Don't ever do that again, do you hear me Rosette! Oh thank goodness! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Rosette rolled her eyes and sighed, patting her caretaker's back more out of trying to get her off than to soothe her. The woman pulled away and assessed the girl for any damages. Spotting smudges on the girl's cheeks, she pulled out her handkerchief and began to rub the dirt off, causing more red irritation than the fall itself.

"I'm alright, really Ms. Jean," she tried to reason and dodged another attack of the cloth.

"Rosette," the minister called approaching the two, "There is something I wish to talk with you about."

"Yes," Ms. Jean agreed and stood back up, "But let's get you back to the house and wash up first." The woman pushed her gently on the back towards the direction of the orphanage.

Rosette stumbled forward and began walking home. She didn't want to talk to that stupid minister. She never did. He had manipulated her brother into agreeing to go with him. What could he possibly say to her to make that better? She didn't want to hear one word of his stupid "talk"! Nope! She'd just sit there and not answer a single one of his questions. That'll teach him! And when it came time for him to take Joshua away to whatever experimental lab he called a convent, she'd hide him in the forest and Chrno would protect them for sure. No one was going to take away her brother!

* * *

"I'm not trying to separate you from Joshua," Minister Remington began and took a sip of tea Ms. Jean had brought for them.

Rosette huffed at the statement with folded arms and adverted her gaze to the cracked door that looked ever so appealing right about now. If only she could just run away…take her brother with her and spend all her time with Chrno. It was always fun over there even if his home was nothing but a creepy dank mausoleum. The three of them could always laugh no matter what. She wished she could just lay on the picnic blanket next to her two favorite people in the whole world right now, but instead she was stuck sitting across from this stupid Pill.

Remington sighed at her reaction but continued anyway, "It's true that I will be taking him from here to New York, but it was never my intention for him to go alone. You see, I never got the chance to ask you because of certain _circumstances_," he eyed her at the enunciation of the word, recalling all the times she and her brother would show up "missing" every time he came. "but I was hoping you'd come as well."

What? Rosette raised an eyebrow at the man, watching the satisfied grin spread across his face now that he gained her attention. Go with him too? Was he serious? Could she really do that? But what did they want with her? She didn't have any special powers like him, did she? Or maybe they weren't sure considering they were siblings and wanted to test on her as well…

Ahh! They'd take away all her clothes and toss her into one of those evil tubes for human experimentation! She'd bang on the glass, but no one would come because their lab would be under the guise of a church not to mention deep inside the center of the earth! They'd never let her out, instead filling the tank with Formaldehyde! Oh no! She'd be pickled! She didn't want to be pickled! Who wanted to be a pickle! Being in a pickle was no fun! It certainly wasn't kosher and she never liked them anyway!

Rosette's face paled into a sickening shade of blue.

"Are you alright?" the minister questioned.

"Um…yeah," she replied shaking her head of such thoughts. Stupid dime novels. That reminded her, she needed to take those away from Joshua. They fill his head with crazy thoughts!

"So what do you think? You will join, won't you?" Remington urged, "I heard from Ms. Jean that you have to leave in a few years, so why not take the opportunity now? You'd be housed, fed, and educated, not to mention paid once your studies are through. Your brother seemed very enthusiastic, and I'd hate to disappoint him if you weren't to come as well."

Joshua…was he really that excited? Rosette sighed, burring her fingers into her dress and began to swing her legs back and forth. If it was something he truly wanted, how could she disappoint him? Would he go without her if she refused? But then if he stayed behind with her was it truly for the best? Could she just force him to give up something that he had his heart set on?

Rosette took a deep breath and shouted, "Now you hold it right there!" A finger jabbed in his direction, "I don't know from nothing about you people! So give me one good reason why I should join your weird little church? What do you people want with Joshua!"

The minister closed his eyes in a smile. _She has spunk, I'll give her that._ "Don't you want to help heal your brother?"

"Of course I do!" she screamed and slammed her feet on the ground as her eyes moistened with outrage, "That's all I ever wanted! I'll do anything for him! Even if it means I have to take his place! I just want to stop his suffering!"

"We can do that," he tried to appease the girl, "We have a larger understanding of what's happening to him, we just need to run a few tests to confirm."

"How do I know you aren't lying!" She refused to take a seat and clenched her fists. "You're supposed to be a minister not a doctor! What do you want with him! Leave my brother alone!"

"Please calm yourself, Rosette," Remington urged, holding a hand up in gesture, "If you would just listen, I'll explain everything."

The girl scrunched her nose at the man and flopped back onto the cushion, unceremoniously. "So explain."

"Indeed." He took another sip from his cup and began, "From what I've been told Joshua has the ability to heal."

"Yeah so? Like I didn't know that already."

Remington smiled. "He may very well be an Apostle."

"An Apostle?"

"Yes. There are prophesized to be seven of them named after the seven virtues. Somehow these individuals have the power to harness energy from the Astral Lines."

Rosette placed her hand delicately over her mouth; she wasn't listening any more. Astral lines… _"I'll tell you about the streams that flow through the sky. The Astral Lines. You can't see them with your eyes…" _Chrno…his gentle voice echoed inside her as he spoke of another tale. _"If we find the Astral Lines, it'll be a huge discovery!"_ Joshua… that story had stirred so much excitement inside him. He seemed to be brought back to life as he raved about them becoming explorers. Was that why he wanted to join? Because going with Minister Remington would bring him that much closer to his dream?

"I'll go with you. I want to join!" Rosette cut him off in mid-sentence.

The man blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said I wanted to join! Geeze is that collar of yours on too tight or something?"

The minister closed his eyes in a smile as he chuckled. "Certainly not. I'm glad you finally came around to us. Sister Kate will be most pleased."

Rosette merely folded her arms. She still wasn't so sure about him, but if it made Joshua happy, she couldn't ask for anything more, especially if they really did have the ability to help heal him.

With one last sip of his tea, Remington placed the cup down and rose to a stand. "Be sure to pack your things and help with your brother's as well. I look forward to seeing you again."

Rosette didn't even notice the smile and wink he gave her on his way out. She just couldn't believe it… she'd be leaving… going to New York… far away from her home… far away from her friends… far away from Chrno…

* * *

**20's slang used:**

"dry up": shut up

"don't know from nothing": doesn't have any information

"Pill": an unlikable person

**Author's Note:** What do you think so far? Eh I hope this is okay. (frets) I wonder if they are in character or not. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be out when I finish it. Yeah that's vague. I want to work really hard on it so I'm not gonna put up a due date or else I rush. So probably within a month…or not… (sweatdrop)


End file.
